Subjected to Sex
by Sawyer521
Summary: Pokemon have been disappearing for months near an abandoned warehouse. Jack stumbles upon something big in it. Will he make it out? Or will he he never be heard from again? Rated M for Sexual Content. First long novel attempt.
1. Chapter 1

_Subjected to Sex_

By Sawyer521

**Credits to Nintendo for Making Pokémon**

"In other news," the news reporter said. "A group of Pokémon has gone missing near the abandoned warehouse overnight. Police advise children and Pokémon to stay well away from the warehouse."

People gasped and started talking to one another.

"Not another group!" a woman said.

"It's the third group this month." Said a man.

"I told you it was haunted." Said a kid to his friend.

I rolled my eyes and walked away from the TV store. "What a load of nonsense." I said to myself. I spotted a café down the corner and decided to have a drink. I sat myself down in a booth and looked at the menu. "What will you have, love?" said a waitress with a pen and pad out.

"I'll take a coffee, please." I said.

"Alright, love" said the waitress, "be back in a tick."

That warehouse has appeared on the news nearly every day and it was starting to get on my nerves. The waitress came back with a cup and saucer.

"Here you go, love" said the waitress.

"Thanks." I said as she placed it on the table. She gave me a smile and walked. I took a sip of my coffee and thought more about the situation. "Why don't the police investigate?" I said to myself. "Surely that's more important." I took another sip. "Telling children not to get near it will surely make things worse." I drowned the whole cup in a swig and wiped my mouth. "Why don't I just go investigate, if the police can't be damned to do it?" I raised my hand and shouted for the waitress.

"What is it, love?" she asked.

"Can I have the bill?" I asked.

"Yes, I'll go get it." She said. She walked off and I started to plan my investigation. "I should get a flashlight from the store." I said to myself. "Maybe a few Poke balls and potions." The waitress walked back and handed me the bill. I pulled out my wallet and shoved ten Pokémon dollars into the slip.

"Keep the change." I said as I got up and walked out the door. The sun was already setting.

"Whatever is taking these Pokémon." I said to myself "Will likely show up at night."

After gathering up my equipment, I stood outside the gate to the abandoned warehouse. "Danger, do not enter." read the sign stuck onto the gate. I ignored the warning and climbed over the fence. I dropped hard onto the concrete on the other side. I winced in pain and rubbed my ankles. I walked up to the door to the abandoned warehouse and looked at it. "I don't want to go in there alone." I said to myself. I pulled out my Poke balls. "Everyone, come out." I said as the Poke balls popped open. Dewott, Lilligant, Unfezant, Timburr and Buizel stood before me and they all looked around.

"Alright, here's the deal." I said, "Something is taking groups of Pokémon and they are never seen again. The police aren't doing much to prevent it, so I decided that we should investigate it. So are you with me?" They nodded and I smiled. "Right, let's get this over with." I turned around and twisted the knob on the door. To my surprise it was open. I slowly opened the door and peeked in. It was dark, very dark. I could hardly see a thing. I put down my bag and pulled out the flashlight I bought. Switching it on, it illuminated the inside of the warehouse. As we all stepped inside, I gaped at how massive the inside the warehouse was. Boxes piled high and metal shelves everywhere.

"No wonder Pokémon are disappearing." I said, "This place is like a maze." I walked forward and I instantly lost a bit of my courage. I felt like I didn't want to proceed, but I pressed on.

"Stay close to me guys." I said.

Buizel got a bit to close as she instantly attached herself to my back. I took a deep breath as I walked forward, waving the flashlight in front of us. We soon came across what looked like the door to an office. I grabbed the knob and twisted it. The door was unlocked and I slowly opened it. I was getting suspicious; I popped the flashlight in first and looked inside from the doorway. Nothing was in there, I sighed and walked inside.

"There should be something in here. Let's search." I said.

Dewott, Lilligant and Unfezant walked forward and started searching for something useful. Buizel slowly detached herself from my back and started to search. I heard dull thuds behind me; I turned around to see Timburr trying to fit his log in to the door.

"Timburr, just put your log down outside and help search." I said.

He nodded and put it down outside the doorway and entered. After a few minutes of searching, we came across nothing.

"I guess this place is truly abandoned." I said, I turned and walked towards the door.

"I guess we better go before…" I never finished my sentence as something launched me to back of the room and caused me to crash into a shelf. I heard glass breaking as the flashlight smashed and everything went dark. I heard screaming and fighting everywhere. I groaned and tried to get my bearings. Everything went quiet and I got scared.

"Hello?" I said. "Anyone there?"

I wished I kept my mouth closed as two red eyes peered over me and scared me half to death. It was the last thing I saw as I felt something hit my face and I blacked out from the blunt hit.

I slowly opened my eyes to a dark grey wall. I groaned as I felt a discomfort on my neck. I rubbed my eyes and I gasped. I had iron clamps on my wrists which attached my wrists together with a chain. I sat up and looked around. I was in a cell; I was lying on a prison bed, my left ankle had an iron clamp attached to the bed leg. There was a toilet in the corner and a clock was behind me. I heard gears grinding as the back of the cell opened up to another room. Two people stood in there with my Pokémon. Dewott, Lilligant, Unfezant, Timburr and Buizel were all tied up and had a blindfold over their eyes.

"Who are you!" I shouted at the people. "And what are you doing with my Pokémon!"

"You can call us your boss." Said a man. "And with your Pokémon… We are going to train them up a bit, but in a different way."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, your Dewott has a nice slit." Said the man as he rubbed her slit. Dewott winced and started to struggle.

"Stop that!" I shouted.

The man smiled as he stopped and wiped his hand on his pants. He moved onto Lilligant.

"Your Lilligant has a good mouth. Perfect for sucking…" he said as he inserted his finger into her mouth. Lilligant pulled away and looked down.

"Stop touching them!" I shouted.

He smirked as he moved to Unfezant. "Now your Unfezant. She has no special bonuses, but she will sell for a good price." He stroked Unfezant back which she instantly reacted to as she started to struggle.

"Let me take his Timburr, Liam." said the woman.

"As you wish, Grace." He said as he positioned himself next to Buizel.

"Now, your Timburr is a virgin, but after a few months of training… he won't be." She giggled as she rubbed his crotch. Timburr winced and struggled.

I grinded my teeth and looked at them with burning rage.

"Now with your Buizel." Said Liam, "One look at her slit, told me that she was a masturbator. Which means that she already half way done." He rubbed her slit and Buizel flinched and moaned.

"See? She even enjoys my touch." He smirked.

I glared at him with hatred and half of me wanted to tear his head off.

"So what's going to happen with me?" I asked with a growl.

"Well." Grace said. "We decided to use you as a test subject. You get to test our Pokémon when train or are getting trained. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"No…" I growled.

"Oh, believe me." She said. "You'll start to enjoy it, later. But you'll have to wait. We just need to gain your trust."

I glared and kept my mouth shut.

"Well, we should be going. It's nearly 12 am and we going to get some sleep." Said Liam.

"Before you get your beauty sleep." I growled. "Can I ask you one last question?"

"Go ahead." He said.

"What is this place?" I asked.

He smiled. "If you must know, this place is used to train Pokémon sex slaves, and we are the trainers."

"That's sickening." I spat.

"You might think that, but it is good business." He said. "Well, we must get going. Goodnight."

Gears started to grind as the back of the wall came closing back in.

"Wait, wait!" I shouted as I tried to run for the opening but I got pulled back by the clamp attached to the bed and I face planted on the hard ground. The wall came back with a thud and I was back to staring at a grey wall. I climbed back into the bed and faced the wall. Tears began to form in my eyes and dripped down onto the bed. "I hope you guys make it." I prayed as I buried my face into the bed and quietly cried myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up with the sound of a metal door opening and twisted my head to see what was happening. A Mienshao was standing in the doorway holding a silver tray. A glass of water and a bowl of cereal were carefully balancing on the tray. My stomach growled with the sight of food. It closed the door behind it and stood beside my bed. It was beautiful and had a wonderful body. I sat up on the side of the bed where my ankle was chained to. It placed the tray down and sat down next to me. I think it knew I wasn't going to do anything. As it picked up the bowl and scooped up some cereal with a spoon and held it out.

I opened my mouth and it placed the spoon in and I closed my mouth and received the cereal. The cereal was fresh, like it just came out of the box. My stomach happily accepted the food as it continued to spoon feed me. Soon the bowl was emptied and it packed up the tray and left the glass of water nearby. It waved goodbye and left the cell. The metal door closed with a clang. I sat there, staring at the door.

The only thing that blocks my path to freedom. I sighed and twisted my head around to view the clock. It read seven-thirty in the morning. I groaned and placed my head back down and closed my eyes. I was bored, and alone, but most of all, scared. I was scared about what was going to happen to my Pokémon, and myself. This situation was far worse than being locked in that vine cell. At least that cell was much better. I soon fell asleep again.

Later that day, I was woken up again by the sound of the metal door opening. The Mienshao was there again, holding that silver tray again. This time balancing on top was sandwich and another glass of water. I sat up again and it took its place next to me. It placed the sandwich in my hands. I looked back at it and it gave me a smile. I gave a weak smile back and took a bite out of the sandwich. It waited till I finished the sandwich to leave.

"Wait!" I shouted as it was closing the door. It stopped and peered in. "Can you bring me some things to read?" I asked. "I'm getting bored."

It smiled and nodded as she closed the door with a clang. A few minutes later it appeared back in my cell with a huge clump of papers stapled together. It put them down next to my bed as I grabbed the first one on top. I skimmed through the first page.

"She gasped as I played with her soft, wet slit." I read.

My eyes instantly snapped open. These were Pokémon sex stories!

"Is this all you could get?" I asked. It nodded sadly.

"Thanks, anyways." I said. "Least it's better than nothing."

It smiled at my appreciation and left the cell. I sighed as I rolled over onto my back and started to read the first story.

I put down the fifth story I read. It was about a boy who has sex with his two best Pokémon.

"That sounds familiar." I said to myself.

I looked at the time, it was six at night. I sighed with relief. I have made it through my first day in this horrid place. It wasn't that horrid though. That Mienshao made it feel much better. I heard the same noise again. The clicking of a lock and the door pushed open gently to reveal the Mienshao once again. With its silver tray, upon it was another glass of water, and a two pieces of toast covered with butter. I returned to my position and it sat next to me and handed me a piece.

"Is this all you could make?" I asked. It nodded sadly and I felt bad for asking. I took a bite out of the toast and tried to savior the taste, even if it wasn't much. I took the last bite of the second piece as it placed the glass of water next to my bed. It pulled the metal door opened and started to walk out.

"Goodnight!" I called out to it. It suddenly stopped in its place. I was thinking I just offended it, but it turned around, walked towards me and kissed my cheek. It then quickly turned and walked out of the room, blushing. I rubbed my cheek which it kissed. I was having mixed feelings about that Mienshao. I didn't know whether to trust it, or not. To love, or to hate it, I shook my head and placed my head down.

"You're probably just tired." I said to myself. "I think it's best to get an early night."

I closed my eyes and rolled onto my back and fell to sleep.

The Mienshao appeared on the dot exactly for two days. Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner. It came on the exact same time. At the end of dinner, it gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. On the third day, it was different at dinner time. She came in not with her regular silver tray, but with a bucket of water, a towel, a sponge and a plate with a piece of toast on it.

It placed them down and produced a key. It came over to where I was sitting and unlocked the clamps around my wrist. They dropped to the ground and I was sitting there in complete amazement. My wrists were bright red and the imprints of the clamps were visible. It gave me the piece of toast, which I happily ate as my arms were now free to move about. It sat beside me and waited for me to finish. After wolfing down the last few bites, it stood up and walked over to the bucket and pulled it closer.

It grabbed the sponge and tugged at my shirt. It wanted to give me a wash. Which I had to admit, I did smell badly at that time. With my arms now free, I was able to take off my shirt and turn my back to it. It dipped the sponge into the water and squeezed it and began to wash my back. The cold water made me shiver a bit but I soon got used to it. Its gentle movements on my back made me forget about the fact I was a test subject to sex trainers. It began to wash my lower back and now, every worry I had left me. I lifted my head and watched the ceiling and closed my eyes, soaking in the relaxing moment. That moment soon died as it shot a hand down my pants and starting to rub my member.

I froze with the touch and just sat there staring at it arm, watching it move up and down as it massaged my growing member. It decided to change positions, as it came around to the front of me and knelt down and pulled my pants down. Exposing my member, it blushed and took hold of it and began to stroke it. Pleasure started to overwhelm my senses. I was beginning to lose my will to resist. She leaned in close to my member and licked it with its warm wet tongue from the base, right to the tip. I moaned and looked up at the ceiling with my eyes closed, as it continued to lick my member. It placed my member inside its mouth and began sucking on it, bobbing its head up and down while staring at me with the most seductive look I have ever seen. I stared back at it and we continued to stare at each other while it was still sucking me dry. The pleasure was getting too much.

"If you keep this up…" I moaned. "I'll cum…"

It stopped bobbing and just starting sucking and sucking till it quickly pulled away and a loud pop sounded. I panted hard as it stood up and climbed onto my lap. It revealed a very wet slit, and she began to rub it over my drenched member. I moaned as she slid up and down on my member. The feeling it gave was amazing. She soon stood above my member and she slowly lowered herself onto it, the tip penetrated her wet slit and the warmness of her insides began to arouse me. She soon had my member in all the way. Her walls clenched tightly over my throbbing member as she began to ride my member, slowly at first, but she soon picked up the pace and began moaning her name with pleasure. Her wet, tight walls clenched my member, trying to squeeze it for every last drop of pleasure.

The pleasure I was experiencing was at breaking point. "I'm…going to cum soon…" I stuttered. She wrapped her arms around my neck and increased the speed. I pulled her in with a hug and we both moaned with pleasure. "I'm…going to…" I stuttered as I released my warm seed deep inside her. She moaned and she too came as her walls squeezed me tightly. We sat there for a moment, panting hard, staring at each other. I slowly lifted her off me and placed her on the side of my bed.

"I say…we both need a wash." I laughed.

She giggled and wiped herself with the towel. Using the clean side, she cleaned my member and gave it a kiss.

"Thanks for that." I said happily. "Least, you can comfort me in this place."

She smiled and leaped onto me and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight." I said as I gave her a kiss back. She smiled and opened the door, and the metal door closed with a clang. I put my hands behind my head as I lay down on my back.

"Maybe…" I said to myself, "maybe there is hope after all."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I have been trapped in my cell for a week now. The Mienshao was my only company during that week. After that night of sex, we had moments of foreplay once and while. Lunchtime was only minutes away. I heard the clicking of locks and the Mienshao pushed the door opened and walked away. She wasn't holding her tray, which had me a tad confused.

"What's happening?" I asked. She revealed to me a key and crouched down near my ankle which was clamped. She inserted the key into the clamp and twisted it. The clamp broke apart and dropped off my ankle. I stared at my ankle. It was red from being rubbed from the clamp. I brought my ankle up to me and started to rub it. It felt good to have air touching my ankle. I sighed with relief and looked at the Mienshao.

"Thanks, but really. What's happening?" she got up and beaconed me to follow her. I got up and followed her out the door and into a wide corridor; no other cells were nearby, which made me a tad confused. I felt my arms get grabbed and trapped into the hands of two Throhs.

"Hey, What the!" I shouted. I started to struggle but the Mienshao placed her hands onto my knees and shook her head. I sighed and allowed them to carry me as they followed her. I was brought to two double doors which were guarded by a Throh and a Sawk. They opened the doors and before I even had a chance to look to see what was inside.

I was thrown in and the doors slammed shut behind me. I slid across the floor for a second and I couldn't feel my face for a moment. I groaned and lifted myself up to see where I was. I was in a room with other Pokémon. Lots and lots of Pokémon, some stared at me with sad eyes, some stared at me with confused eyes. Some didn't even have emotion in their eyes. I saw Pokémon that were from other regions too.

"_No way._" I thought. "_How can this be?_"

The Pokémon were either sitting on the floor in groups. Or around a canteen like table, which had basket of apples on top. I climbed to my feet and looked for an empty table. I got half way through the gigantic room when I saw an orange Pokémon sprint up to me on all four legs and jumped up and attached itself to my face. I gripped at it and fell backwards onto the floor. It was difficult to breathe through the fur of this Pokémon, which looked very familiar. I heard soft moaning.

"Buizel...Buizel…" it moaned as it continued to hug my head.

"I…I can't breathe!" I shouted. My shout was muffled through its fur. The Buizel climbed off me and I gasped for air. After a few deep breathes I looked to the Buizel. It was my Buizel!

"Buizel!" I shouted. "Is that you?"

"Buizzz" she replied as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"It's good to see you too." I said as I hugged her back. I got to my feet and placed Buizel to the ground, but before I could look back up, I was tackled back to the ground again and I felt two pairs of arms wrapped around my neck and body.

"Deeee." One moaned.

"Lilliii" the other moaned.

I recognized those calls and wrapped my arms around the two Pokémon.

"It's good to see you two too." I said as they tightened their grips. I looked up to see Unfezant and Timburr standing over us.

"Alright, girls." I said, "I want to get up now."

They obeyed and let go of me. I bent down next to Unfezant and Timburr.

"It's good to see you two as well." I said as I pulled my arms around their necks and hugged them. It was a happy reunion for me and it also filled my heart with more hope. The surrounding Pokémon just watched and stared. Most had a puzzling look on their faces.

"Let's find a table." I said. Dewott took me by the hand and started to pull me along. Buizel attached herself to my back, wrapping her legs around my waist and gripping onto my shirt. Dewott pulled me to an empty table and we all sat around it. Buizel climbed onto the table and grabbed an apple; she sat beside me and started to quietly eat it.

"It's nice to be out of that cell." I said as I grabbed an apple for myself. "I have been trapped in there for a week. What about you guys? Have you been trapped in your cells?" They nodded their heads.

"Weird…" I said, "What are they planning…?"

My thinking was disrupted by a loud scream. Everyone turned their heads and I watched in horror as a Minccino and a Cinccino were hugging each other, shaking like a leaf while a Beartic was slowly approaching them.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Stop that!" I leapt from my seat and placed myself between them and the Beartic.

"Leave them alone!" I shouted at him. He glared angrily at me. I don't think he liked me intervening as his next move was to hit me across the room. His claw sliced my side and I was launched into the air, I came back down with a hard bump as I felt blood leaking down my side. He stood before me with his claw ready to impale my chest, when he suddenly gripped his neck and began howling with pain. He collapsed and were shaking and howling while four Throhs were restraining it.

I held my side to try and stop the bleeding. Dewott, Lilligant and Buizel rushed to my side and held me. A Sawk came by and lifted me up to my feet. I was beginning to feel a bit light headed. It placed my arms around it shoulder and it carried me off. My side was stinging badly, and all throughout my body I felt pain. I was carried back to my cell and I was placed down on my bed. The Sawk rushed out and I was left there holding my side, bleeding.

I lifted my shirt to see the damage. Three claw marks were visible and they were all leaking with blood at a slow rate. The blood was staining my shirt and the bed sheet. Seconds later, Mienshao burst into my cell, carrying a first aid kit. She rushed to my side and pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks for caring, but I would love it if you patch me up too." I said.

She pulled back and nodded. She pulled out some cloths and started to clean up the blood around the wound. For a few minutes, I winced in pain as she applied antiseptic to the wound. The bleeding had stopped and the wound only a dull ache erupts when not being wiped down with antiseptic. She lifted me up and started to wrap my stomach with a bandage. I sighed with relief as she finished bandaging my wound. I lay back down and closed my eyes. Mienshao snuggled next to me and she laid with me.

"He was attacked!" echoed a female voice from down the corridor.

I knew that voice from last week. It was Grace. I frowned and started to get up. Mienshao placed her hand on my chest and looked at me, shaking her head. I sighed and laid back down. Mienshao got up and positioned herself next to my wound. Making herself look busy. Grace stood in the middle of the doorway.

"From what I heard, you were attacked by that Beartic." She said to me as she walked in.

"Yes, that true." I said as I looked at her.

"Well, to make you happy." She said, "We locked him down and he won't be getting out for a long time. He has been trouble since the start. Pokémon were afraid of him. Female Pokémon wouldn't even get near him as he was so aggressive to them."

I glared at her, I wasn't happy at all.

"No need to feel glum." She said as she pinched my cheek like my Grandma use to do. "You'll feel better soon."

She let go of my cheek and was walking to the door.

"Keep looking after him, Mienshao." She said, she laughed as she exited the cell and slammed the door shut. I could hear her laughter echoing in the corridor.

"She's your trainer?" I asked Mienshao.

She nodded sadly as she climbed back onto the bed and laid next to me. Mienshao stayed with me all day. The only time she went out was when she went to get dinner for us.

For two days, I rested in my cell. Mienshao was with me all the time. It was nearly by and Mienshao was getting up to get us lunch. I grabbed her shoulder and she turned to look at me.

"I was actually hoping to go back to the canteen." I said.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked shocked at what I said.

"Yes, I know, but I really want to go back."

She sighed and nodded as she left the cell and brought back to Throhs. Who carried me by my arms to the canteen. This time I was walked into the canteen rather than thrown into. Once again, every Pokémon turned and looked at me. The Throhs left my side and I was left standing there. That was until Buizel ran up and attached herself to me, this time to my leg. I smiled and picked her up.

"It's good to see you again too." I said as I saw her eyes leaking with tears. I pulled her into a hug and I saw a blue paw waved at me. I moved towards the paw and I saw my Pokémon, at the same table we were two days ago. I sat between Dewott and Lilligant who instantly put their arms around me and hugged me.

"Easy! Easy!" I said as my wound stung from Dewott touching rubbing against it. "It still hurts but only if you touch it."

Dewott fixed that by just placing her head on my shoulder. Lilligant had stopped hugging and was just sitting there, her hands in her lap, watching me. Buizel was rubbing her head against my side which wasn't cut. I grabbed an apple on the table and rubbed it against my shirt. Spots of dried blood were visible.

"_I'll see if I can get a new one._" I thought.

I was about to bite into my apple when I felt tugging on my leg. I looked down and saw the Minccino I saved.

"Why, hello there." I said as I patted its head. It lifted its arms up and looked at me. I picked it up and placed it on my thigh.

"There you go." I said. It smiled at me and began playing with my shirt. It must of have noticed the blood stains as it was placing its finger in its mouth and was trying to wash it off the stains. I felt another tugging at my leg. This time it was the Cinccino. It also raised its arm and I followed by placing it on my other thigh. Cinccino began resting its head against my side. Which Buizel didn't seem too happy about. I smirked and began scratching the back of her neck. I scratched over something hard, and small and possibly made of metal.

"Buizel, can you turn your back to me, for just a few seconds." I asked her. She obeyed and I searched the back of her neck for the object. I soon found what I was looking for; a small metal rectangle which had a small blue rod attached to the top.

"What is that?" I whispered. I flicked the small metal rectangle. It made a small "ping" sound.

"Strange…" I said. "It looks similar to a PC microchip."

I felt an itch on the back of my neck and I started to scratch my neck, when I also felt something hard and small. I rubbed the spot where I felt it. It had a small bump, which I could only figure out is the small blue rod. I remembered back to the Beartic. This microchip thing was the reason it gripped its neck and collapsed.

"_This must be how they control these Pokémon._" I thought.

Dewott must of have seen the concerned look on my face as she tapped me on the shoulder and looked at me sadly.

"I'm fine, I'm just…thinking…" I said. I didn't feel like eating, so I gave my apple to Buizel, who happily accepted it and began chomping it down. I looked up at the ceiling, the bright light shining in my eyes, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and began thinking of a way to escape this place. My thinking was once again disrupted as a loud slam erupted through the room. We all turned and saw two Throhs standing at the door, turning their heads; they must be looking for something… or someone. They found it alright. It was me. One of them pointed at me and they grabbed me by the arms. The Minccino and Cinccino gave a little scream and jumped off me. I was pushed down onto the floor and dragged away.

"Where are you taking me!" I shouted. "Let me go!"

They were too strong and I was dragged through several corridors. We reached our destination after a few minutes of painful dragging. We came to a pair of double doors. The two Sawks guarding it opened the doors up and I was thrown into the dark room.

I grunted with the pain as I landed on my side. The doors were slammed shut and I was locked inside.

"Where am I?" I said. Suddenly the room filled with light and I was covered my eyes and grunted with pain. My eyes soon adjusted and I saw I was in a white room. In the middle of the room was a Queen's size bed.

I looked around and I couldn't find anything else. It was just a bare room, with a bed.

"Why am I in here?" I asked.

"This is where your first job is, test subject." A female voice boomed over a loudspeaker. It was Grace again.

"Ooooh Yaaay." I said sarcastically. "I can't wait…"

"Well start right away." She said cheerfully.

I wait a few seconds.

"What? Do you expect me to the have sex with the bed?" I said.

"No, silly." She said, "She's right behind you."

I froze and turned around. Just a couple steps away from me was a Liepard. She had a seductive look on her face as she slowly approached me. I slowly started to walk back until I hit the bed. A wicked smile appeared on her face and I started to feel a bit worried.

She leapt up and tackled me onto the bed. We were face to face and she gave me one last seductive look as she slowly went down my body, lightly tickling it along the way, until she reached my pants. She placed her paw onto my crotch and started slowly rubbing it while licking through the material. Liepard was very skillful; she must have been trained for a while as I my member grew hard after a few licks.

Slowly she pulled down my pants and she started to suck on the head of my member. Her breath was hot on my member and her soft, wet tongue swished around the head of my member. In one swift movement she took my whole member in her mouth and she was half way down, before she started to gag and cough. She pulled out and began coughing and gasping for air. I don't think she can handle a deep throat, but that didn't stop her.

She moved forwards. Her wet slit rubbing the head of my member. She stared at me with another one of her seductive stares, licked her lips and strongly shoved herself down onto my member. It was too sudden as I grunted with the sudden tightness on my member. Her wet, tight walls gripping the sides of my member. She didn't go easy on me, as she instantly began to move her ass up and down, extremely quickly.

She gasped and panted as she laid her head on my chest. I never had anything go this fast on my member before. I grunted with pleasure as I moved my hands through her silky purple fur. I was getting close to my orgasm. I wrapped my arms around her and she went even faster.

"I'm cumming!" I shouted as I released my warm seed deep inside her. Her walls tighten and she to screamed in pleasure as her juices dripped down my member. She lifted herself off me and positioned herself in front of my member again; which was already becoming limp. She licked and sucked it clean. She then climbed up next to me and snuggled next to me. I sighed and I had enough energy to pull my pants back up.

I heard clapping over the loud speaker.

"Well done, well done indeed." Grace said. "What a good show, you made me wet from just watching you two."

She let out a giggle and I felt disgusted.

"You showed that Liepard is a fast one, but needs to work on her deep throating skills."

"So, what happens now?" I asked.

"You'll be taken back to your cell till we need you again." She said. "But judging by today's show. I'll be expecting to see you again very soon."

She let out a laugh.

"Oh, I crack myself up sometimes." She said. "Oh and before I forget…Guards! Take him back to his cell!"

Two Throhs burst in and once again I am dragged by my arms to my cell. Where I got a surprise, Mienshao was waiting for me on my bed. The Throhs pushed me in and slammed the door shut behind me.

I sighed as I walked to my bed and sat down beside Mienshao. She placed a hand on my thigh and I looked at her.

"Mienshao…" I said. "Can I ask you a favor?"

She nodded and leaned in close.

"Will you be willing to help me escape from this place?"

She looked shocked and moved back from me a bit. She looked down at her feet sadly and closed her eyes.

I just stared at her, in total silence. Soon, I sighed and placed my head in my hands. That place was getting into my mind. It was dragging me down and I felt my life draining away. I felt a paw on my thigh and I looked to Mienshao. She slowly nodded and smiled. My heart was at full peak with hope and I pulled her into a big kiss. I kissed her for a full minute and broke the kiss.

"Thank you!" I said happily. "We should start thinking of a plan. But for now, I got to focus on getting through this for just a couple of weeks."

I suddenly let out a big yawn and I clamped my hand to my mouth.

"Sorry, just that I'm exhausted."

She nodded and I laid down on the bed. Mienshao took her position next to me and we laid there. I closed my eyes slowly, hoping that during my sleep, I will think of a way, to get out of this place, with every slave in this place with me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My 'services' were needed again just a two days later. I was in the canteen. I was holding Buizel in my arms and was lightly scratching her. She was enjoying herself and was rubbing her head against my chest.

The Minccino and Cinccino sat beside me. Ever since I saved them, they sat beside me every time I came into the canteen. I was joined by other Pokémon as well.

They sat with me the other day and they seem to like me as well as they sat with me that day. The smooth feeling of Buizel's fur helped me think. With Mienshao help it would be easy to get out of here, but I would need to plan some more.

The double doors slammed open and the sound vibrated throughout the room. I turned my head and saw two Throhs. I sighed and placed Buizel on the seat. Once again, I felt the grip of the Throhs come down onto my arms and pulled me from my seat and dragged me away.

Buizel watched me get dragged off, she had a sad look on her as I was dragged through the double doors and the doors were slammed close by two Sawks. Once again, I was dragged through several corridors and we came to pair of double doors, this time guarded by two Throhs.

One was holding a flashlight. I felt myself get lifted up and thrown into the room. I hit the floor with a thud and groaned. My side stung as I landed and I laid on the floor, dazed.

The Throh threw the flashlight at me and slammed the door shut. I was engulfed by darkness and I couldn't see a thing. I felt around for the flashlight and switched it on. The flashlight lit up to exposed the room a little. It was a big room, a little too big for my liking.

"_What is in here?"_ I thought as I picked myself up off the floor and began to search the room.

I walked down the room, slowly swishing the flashlight left and right to expose the dark sides of the room. I heard a swish behind me and I quickly turned around and held the flashlight out in front.

Nothing was there and I sighed. I felt my heartbeat in my head. I was starting to get scared. Something was in this room, and whatever it is, it's sneaky. I finally come to the end of the room, nothing was there.

I sighed as I turned around as my flashlight shined onto a gold mask, shaped like a human face. I let out a yell of fright and fell to the ground.

I crawled away backwards and found myself pressed against the wall, breathing heavily with fright. I shined the flashlight back at the mask. Carrying the mask was a Yamask.

It was staring back at me as it closed in on me. I wasn't particularly fond of ghost Pokémon. I was soon face to face with it, its small eyes staring deeply into me. I was frozen with fright, and I only could stare back it.

I soon felt something rubbing against my crotch area. I slowly looked down to see its long dark fingers, slowly moving up and down it. I felt myself get a bit hot and soon my member was stiff.

It slowly pulled down my pants and I swear I heard it let a little girlish giggle slip out from its mouth. It wrapped its hand around my member and began to slowly stroke it.

I moaned with pleasure as her hand pumped it. Soon, it placed my member in its mouth and began to slowly move up and down on it. The sensation was weird, but it felt pleasurable at the same time.

I can't describe the sensation in detail, but it was amazing. The Yamask didn't seem too experienced with blowjobs. Its movements were irregular, but its inexperience actually got the better of me, I released my hot seed into its mouth, its eyes shot opened and I heard loud gulps coming from it. I let out a sigh and slumped back onto the wall. I wasn't giving any time to rest as the room suddenly lit up with light.

The Yamask let out a quick shriek and hid itself in a dark corner in the room. I quickly pulled out my pants and got up. I walked to the double doors when they burst opened and I was rushed by two Sawks. They gripped my arms and led me to out. Outside the room was Liam! He was slowly clapping his hands and smiling at me.

"What a show, what a show." He said to me.

I glared at him angrily.

"Grace was right; you seem to have your way with female Pokémon."

"That Yamask was female?" I asked.

"Why, yes of course." He said. "She was actually the daughter of one of our clients."

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"She died at the age of sixteen. Her father loved her so much that he captured her and shipped her off here. To become… more lovable." He replied.

I gave him a look of disgust. "That's disgusting!" I shouted.

"It might be." He said. "But it's giving us good business." He gave me a little smirk and walked off.

I was dragged back to my cell, where Mienshao was waiting for me. The two Sawks dropped me and walked out, closing the door behind them. I sighed as I got up and dusted myself off and sat with Mienshao on my bed.

"Mienshao, I need more information about this place." I said.

She looked at me and placed her hand on my thigh.

"Do Liam and Grace have their own room? Where they go to unwind every day? Where they keep an eye out on what happens in this place?"

She nodded her head.

"Right…" I said as I began to ponder about a possible plan.

I began scraping my brain for ideas when I didn't notice how time flied, it was almost dinner time and Mienshao had left my side to get dinner. I sighed, this place was so huge. It would take ages to figure out how to get out of here. Mienshao appeared back in my cell, carrying a bucket of water, a towel, a sponge and a piece of toast.

I smiled, it was washing time again. I haven't had a wash in ages, so Mienshao must of have thought it was a good time to wash me. She gave me the piece of toast and I gobbled that down.

We sat down on the floor and she put the bucket near us and started to wash my back. She could only do my top half of my back as the bottom was covered by the bandage.

She tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around. She washed my front and legs. She avoided my crotch area, but I didn't mind.

She handed me the sponge and she turned around. She wanted to be washed too. I smiled as I dunked the sponge into the bucket. I began to wash her back, her silky purple fur getting wet.

I moved my hand under her arms and began to wash her chest from behind. I moved closer to her and began to slowly go down her chest, reaching her stomach, but I went further than her stomach.

I began to slowly rub her slit with my hand. She gasped when I touched her there, but she turned her head and gave me a seductive smile. I smiled as I leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She returned the kiss as I felt her slit beginning to get wet.

I inserted my middle finger into her slit as she let out a moan. I felt her walls tighten over my finger as I slowly began to move it in and out. She put her back onto my lap.

Her body was shivering and she let out a moan every time I pushed my finger in. I leant down and kissed her. She kissed me back and I felt her moan in my mouth as I continued to move my finger.

We continued to kiss as I felt her walls tightened and she broke the kiss and threw her head up in the air and let out a loud moan. I felt my finger and hand get coated with her juices. I slowly pulled out and held my hand up to her.

She latched onto my hand and began to suck on my finger. She cleaned off my hand with her tongue and she gave me a kiss. I felt the sweet taste of her juices enter my mouth.

With that, she laid in my lap and closed her eyes. I smiled as I picked her up and placed her on my bed. I crawled into bed and laid next to her. I smiled as I closed my eyes.

"_A good night's sleep will help me." _I thought as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next day, was a bad experience to me. I can never get it out of my head. This day stands out in my mind. The morning was fine; I had breakfast and read some more sex stories.

At lunch time, I was dragged to the canteen and walked to the table that I always go to. Dewott, Lilligant and Buizel were there, so were the other Pokémon that hanged with us, but Unfezant and Timburr were missing.

"Where are Unfezant and Timburr?" I asked them. They shrugged and I began to worry. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. I soon found out what it was. A couple of minutes later, the doors were slammed open. Two Throhs grabbed me and dragged me out.

It felt like the other days, I was dragged through several corridors and we came to a pair of double doors. The two Throhs picked me up, but I was thrown in. I was walked in and they stood next to me.

I was confused, until the room was lit up. Two beds were inside the room. Tied to them were Unfezant and Timburr!

"Unfezant! Timburr!" I shouted as I ran at them, but I was pulled back and I was pushed onto my knees.

"Let go of me!" I yelled at them.

"Oh they aren't going to let you go until your back in your cell." Said a male voice over the speaker.

"Liam!" I yelled. "What is going on!"

"That's boss to you!" he growled. "And what's going on you ask. Well, I thought it would be fitting for you to see your virgin Pokémon. Get raped."

My eyes snapped open and I began to feel anger boil up inside me.

"You wouldn't dare!" I yelled.

"Oh I would dare." He said. He let out a little laugh.

The double doors behind us were slammed opened. I turned my head to see two Sawks. One was carrying a Minun; the other was carrying a Plusle.

"Here they are." Liam said.

The Minun was placed onto the bed that had Timburr on it. The Plusle was placed on the bed which had Unfezant.

It looked like the Minun and Plusle had been crying as they had tear trails down their eyes.

"Now." Said Liam. "Get on with the show."

The Minun looked at Timburr while the Plusle looked at Unfezant.

"Do it! Before I activate your pain chips!" he yelled at them.

They jumped with fear and began.

Minun was quickly onto Timburr, he let out a little whimper as it began to lick his crotch. The Plusle was licking Unfezant slit; she was clearly disturbed as she was struggling to get away from the Plusle. All I could do is sit there, and watch in anger.

Timburr was already hard and Minun was sucking it down quickly, tears forming in its eyes. Plusle inserted its tiny hand into Unfezant who let out a cry of pain. Plusle was looking away, with its eyes closed; tears were also dripping from its eyes.

I began to feel sad for them. Being forced to rape, it was disgusting.

"Now…" Liam said. "Fuck them…Fuck them!"

Minun climbed on top of Timburr's member and slowly lowered herself onto him. She could only go about half way and began to move up and down. Timburr was gripping his teeth and his eyes were closed tight. I felt like my heart was tearing apart. I glanced over to Unfezant.

The Plusle had already inserted his tiny member into her and was slowly moving in and out. I couldn't take it anymore. I looked down at the ground and closed my eyes. Refusing to look anymore, I heard the moans that erupted and it felt like my heart was about to get ripped out of my chest.

I heard a loud moan that sounded like Timburr, sounded like he climaxed. Another moan erupted, this time it came from that Plusle. He must of have climaxed too. Tears began forming in my eyes as I heard clapping over the speaker.

"Wonderful…Just wonderful." Liam said. "Alright, you can go now."

I heard the microphone get turned off as I was dragged out of the room. Timburr and Unfezant weren't looking at me. They were looking away, their faces showed sadness and embarrassment. Two Sawks rushed in after I was dragged out of the room and grabbed the Minun and Plusle. I was thrown into my cell and the cell door slammed behind me. I didn't get up. Ill I could do was get onto my knees and stare at the ground.

Mienshao was there and touched my shoulder, I looked up and she had a concerned look on her face. I didn't answer her; all I did was pull her into a hug and cried. That's all I could do for a few minutes, was just cry. I felt Mienshao pat my back as I let all my tears out. I finally regained my senses and stopped crying. All I did was sniff and wipe my nose.

I let Mienshao go and she placed her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her.

"We got to get out of here soon." I said. "I…I just want to go…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I looked down at my feet and sighed. I was in the canteen and it wasn't going so well. Timburr and Unfezant sat opposite me and they have kept their heads down too. Dewott, Lilligant, Buizel and the other Pokémon were nudging me, Timburr and Unfezant to tell them what's wrong.

"Don't worry." I said. "We're fine." That was a lie. We weren't fine, but I didn't want to worry the others. I sometimes whisper that I am planning an escape plan soon.

They look up to me; most of them see me as their savior from that damn place. That day, we had a new Pokémon join our table. It was a Vulpix. I haven't seen her before, so it must be a new 'guest'.

It laid curled in my lap as I scratched its neck. I looked around the canteen. As always, Pokémon were in small social groups. We were the biggest group in the canteen, so we get new members every now and then.

Something shiny caught my eye and I looked at it. It was a vent. I stared at it for about a minute. An idea was hatching in my head, but I needed to get more information about the vent before I let the idea fully hatch.

Once again, I heard the slam of the double doors. I turned to see two Throhs; I sighed as I picked up the Vulpix and placed it beside me. I got up and waited. The two Throhs walked to me and they grabbed my arms. For the first time, I was walked out of the canteen. Through several corridors, until we reached a pair of double doors.

"_What's it going to be today?" _I thought. The doors were pushed opened. I was also pushed in, which caught me by surprise as I tripped when I entered the room. My fall was softened by grass.

"_Grass?"_ I thought, my eyes snapped opened and I got to my knees.

"_It is grass!"_ I rubbed my cheek against the grass. I never thought I would see grass again in my life. I finally stopped rubbing it and got to my feet. I looked around, I was in some sort of indoor garden.

"_Nice garden…" _I thought. The room was much bigger. Bigger than any other room I have been in. There were full grown trees with bushes and shrubs. I saw a pond in the middle of the room.

"_Must be some sort of bonus…"_ I thought. I started to walk towards the pond. I heard something swish behind me and I turned. Nothing was there. I started to remember back to the Yamask.

"_We're playing this game again…"_ I thought.

I walked backwards slowly towards the pond. I twisted my head to see I was at the bank. I sighed as I place my hand in the water. It was cold, and the water was soothing.

I sighed with relief as the water engulfed my hand. I was pulled out of my relaxation by another swish. I got up and looked around. Whatever it was, it was bloody good at hiding. I heard another swish behind me, I turned around, nothing. I was starting to get annoyed.

"Alright, come out!" I yelled. "You're not scaring anyone!"

I wished I kept my mouth shut as I felt something wrapped itself around my chest and tugged me. I let out a quick scream as I was pulled into the bushes. I felt it wrap itself around my whole body.

It wrapped itself around my legs, stomach and chest. I looked up and gasped. It was a Serperior! It stared at me with those huge gleaming eyes. I gulped and shivered with fear. It lowered its face near mine; we were staring face to face now. My eyes were wide open in fear. It suddenly licked my cheek.

The wetness and heat from it made me shudder. I felt it go lower… and lower till it reached my crotch, which it didn't wrap itself around. It began to lick slowly, her saliva soaking into my pants. I felt the warmness and I sighed.

It loosened its grip on my legs and stomach. Which it inserted its tail into the waistband of my pants and pulled down. My member was semi-hard. It wrapped its tongue around it and started to move its head up and down.

I let out a moan of pleasure. It soon was hard and it seemed pleased with its work. It released its grip on me and I took a deep breath. I moved away and lifted its tail. My eyes snapped open to witness a wet slit.

It waved it seductively at me and let its tongue drop from its mouth. I moved closer as I placed my member on it. Serperior let out a moan as I slowly rubbed my member up and down.

I straighten my member out and slowly entered her. When I first entered, her slit was very spacious. When I thrust in, her walls closed around my member, constricting it.

I let out a gasp as it closed around me. My movement was restricted due to the tightness, but I managed and slowly began thrusting. Serperior let out moans as I slowly thrust deep into her.

Due to the tightness, I was already close to cumming. I moaned as I grabbed her tail and began to hug it. With a few more thrusts, her walls squished up close to my member. She let out a moan as I felt her juices push pass my member and slowly drip onto the floor. I continued to thrust and I was finally close.

"I'm going to cum!" I yelled as I continued to pump my member in her. She let quickly pulled out and wrapped herself around me.

"What the?" I said before she wrapped her tongue around my member and began stroking it. I moaned with pleasure as I felt my seed pushing itself through my member.

I let out a sigh when I cummed. My seed covering her face, she let out a sigh and licked my member clean. She released her grip and slithered off into the garden. I sighed as I picked up my pants and put them on.

"_Another job done…" _I thought as I made my way to the double doors. I gave a quick knock on the door and stepped back. The doors opened and I was grabbed by two Throhs and walked back to my cell.

I watch them walk out of my cell and slammed the door shut. I sighed as I turned to face Mienshao. I decided to ask her about the vents.

"Mienshao, do you know anything about the vents?" I asked her.

She nodded as I sat down beside her.

"Have you ever explored them?" I asked.

She thought for a moment and shook her head.

"Do Liam and Grace have a vent in their room?"

She nodded.

"Could you explore the vents tomorrow?" I asked.

She let out a sigh and nodded.

I hugged her and planted a kiss on her lips.

"You're the best." I said with a smile.

She smiled back and returned the kiss.

I rested easily that night, knowing that an escape could be made from that damn place.

"We should be able to get out of here within two days." I whispered to the Pokémon at the table. They cheered but I quickly shushed them quiet.

"We can't let Grace or Liam know." I whispered. "So act naturally."

They nodded, but they all had smiles on their faces. I sighed as I stroke Vulpix's fur. The doors slammed opened and a group of Throhs and Sawks rushed in, in the middle of them was Liam. I placed Vulpix beside me and got up.

"What's going on?" I asked nervously, thinking that he heard me talking about an escape.

"Oh, nothing." He said as he pulled out a needle, which contained an orange liquid.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Oh, it's an experimental sex drug. Designed to increase the sexual activity of a Pokémon. Genius isn't it?" he replied.

I glared at him angrily. "I hope you're not going to try it out." I said.

"Why, you read my mind." He said. "I would like every Pokémon in this room to witness what happens, but I need a Pokémon. Pokémon suddenly backed away in fear.

"Leave them out of this." I said. "Why don't you test it on me?"

He let out a laugh and shook his head. "It's designed for Pokémon, not humans. Who knows what would happened if this drug got into humans. I wouldn't like to know." He said.

He then scanned the room, looking for a suitable Pokémon.

"How about… you." He said as he pointed at the Vulpix. It hid behind me and shivered with fear. Two Throhs rushed at me, one pushed me away while the other one grabbed Vulpix. Vulpix was screaming and struggling as they brought it to Liam.

I climbed to my feet and watched with anger. The Throh placed Vulpix down on the ground and held it there. Liam bent down and took his grip on Vulpix.

"You can let go." He said to the Throh. It obeyed and pulled away. He plunged the needle into its neck. "There's a good girl…" he said.

I watched in horror as he pushed the plunger and watch the orange liquid go down into her neck. In one quick action, he pulled the needle out and held her down. I heard her whimper. Then suddenly, she stopped whimpering, but started panting hard. She started struggling and moving. Liam couldn't hold on anymore and let her go. She jumped over the Throhs and lunged at me.

I let out a yell as I fell to the ground but my yell was muffled as she planted a kiss onto me. She was twisting and turning. While rubbing her slit against me, which was already wet. I pulled her nuzzle off me and tried to push her away.

"Control yourself." I said as I was pushing her away. Two Throhs grabbed her and pulled her off me. I let out a sigh as I climbed to my feet.

"You're crazy!" I yelled at Liam, "You can't force a Pokémon into heat. It could rip apart the ecosystem!"

"Don't worry your little head about it." He said. "We're working on an antidote, just in case."

"And how long will that take?" I asked.

"About a week or so." He replied as he turned away and walked out of the room. With Vulpix struggling to get out of the grip of the two Throhs.

The doors slammed shut and I let out a yell of frustration. I collapsed onto the seat and placed my head into my hands. Dewott placed her paw onto my shoulder.

I let out a sigh. "We're not leaving." I said, "Until they develop that antidote."

For the rest of lunch, I just thought about Vulpix.

It was nearing the end of lunch, many Pokémon were already getting escorted back to their cells. Two Throhs stood behind me.

"See you tomorrow." I said to the Pokémon as the Throhs grabbed my arms and pulled me away. I wasn't taken back to my cell; I was getting dragged through some more corridors.

I sighed. _"Here we go again…"_ I thought as my feet rubbed against the floor. We came to a set of double doors. I was pushed into the room and the doors slammed shut. I sighed as I looked around. The room was bare; it was just a bare, white room.

"_Is this some kind of joke?"_ I thought as I scratched my head. The doors opened up and I turned around. Two Throhs appeared, and they were holding Vulpix.

"_Oh, no…"_ I thought as I stepped back from them. They released Vulpix and quickly slammed the door shut. Trapping me with Vulpix. She stared at me, her eyes filled with lust, staring at me. She was circling me like she was going to kill me.

"Calm down, Vulpix." I said. "Don't let the drug take over your mind."

She didn't listen as she quickly tackled me to the ground. I let out a groan as I hit the floor, but my groan was quickly muffled as Vulpix shoved her wet, dripping slit onto my mouth. I felt her juices leak across my lips and across my cheeks.

She rubbed against my lips, itching to get pleasure. The rubbing started to get annoying as I finally decided to lick her. I placed my hands on her thighs and licked her slit.

She replied with a moan of joy as she shoved her paw down my pants and started to rub my member fast. The drug must of increased her movements as she was rubbing it fast.

I was soon hard, and I soon felt her take my member in her mouth and begin bobbing her head up and down with lightning fast speed. I replied by sticking my tongue into her slit and wriggling it inside.

I tasted her juices, her juices tasted sweeter than any other I have tasted. It must be because she in heat. My member felt amazing, her speed was unbelievable and it aroused me.

She quickly leaped off my face and positioned herself on top of my member. She prodded against my member and I felt my member pierce her slit. I let out a moan of pleasure as I felt the head of my member get engulfed with the warmth of her slit.

She slid the rest of my member inside, her warm, wet walls grabbed onto my member. She didn't want to take it slowly, as soon as it was fully inside. She started to thrust herself onto it with lots of speed. The tight walls combined with the speed she was going at, sent out pain and pleasure signals.

I panted hard as her jaw dropped and she let her tongue hang lose as she pumped my member. I groaned as my member began to feel extremely tight, I knew what that meant.

"I'm…Cumming!" I shouted as I released my seed inside her. She let out a high pitch moan as my seed spread deeper inside her. I sighed with relief, but Vulpix wasn't stopping yet. She started up again and started to pump my limping member.

"Stop…Please!" I said. I looked into Vulpix's eyes. I saw her eyes; her eyes looked the same as that Liepard. She was craving lust.

"That's enough!" I shouted as I pulled her off me. I quickly got to my feet and pulled my pants up. She let out a growl as she landed on her feet.

"You got to resist the drug." I said. "Resist!"

That didn't work; all it did was make her mad. She shot a fireball at me and I ducked. The drug was making her aggressive too.

"Take it easy!" I shouted as she launched another fireball at me. I jumped out of the way as the fireball hit the wall behind me. She was about to launch another one until she let out a howl of pain and collapsed.

I saw her neck faintly glow blue. It was the chip. The door burst opened and two Throhs pinned Vulpix down as she rolled with pain. I felt sorry for Vulpix, it wasn't her fault.

"Dear me." Said a male as he entered the room. "That was quite unpleasant." It was Liam.

"I blame you…" I said. "You're the one who pumped her full of that drug."

"It was you who set her off." He replied with a smirk. "You should be the one to blame."

I glared at him angrily. He was acting like a bloody smartass.

"Well, your job is done for today." He said. "Goodbye."

He walked out of the room, his hands behind his back, and he was whistling happily. I felt disgusted. How could he be happy in this place?

I was led back to my room by two Sawks. When the door closed shut, I was greeted by Mienshao, who had a few dirty spots on her fur.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

She crossed her arms and looked at me angrily.

"Oh…the vents…" I said. "Is there a vent leading to their room."

She nodded and I felt some hope.

"That's good, but the escape has been delayed." I said.

She looked confused.

"A Vulpix was injected with a sex drug." I said.

She put her hands to her mouth and gasp.

"You knew about this drug?" I asked.

She nodded sadly.

"He must have been developing it for a while then." I said. "Well anyways, Liam said he is developing an antidote for the drug. He said it would be complete in a week. We got to wait till he makes it or else Vulpix won't have a chance."

She looked down at her feet and nodded.

"I know this is hard on you, but it's for the better." I said as I placed my hand under her chin and lifted her head up.

I let a yawn and I shook my head.

"I need to get an early night…" I said. "But before I do." I kneeled down and gave Mienshao a kiss.

"Thank you, Mienshao for the help... I love you." I said.

She smiled and kissed me back.

I retired to my bed and I looked to Mienshao.

"I'll see you at dinner." I said.

She nodded and waved goodbye.

She left my cell and I grabbed a sex story. The summary read about a Lucario kidnapped by a mysterious stranger and forced to do their bidding.

I sighed and looked back at the story.

"_Let's hope the author didn't experience it firsthand."_ I thought as I turned to the first page and started reading.

* * *

><p>Note: Here a little fun game, find the story I was referencing and drop me a message.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Note: Gore is found in here. Read with caution.

* * *

><p>I awoke with my cell door opened. I was amazed, I glanced at the clock, and it read one in the morning. I saw this as my chance.<p>

I climbed off my bed and stepped out the room. I gasped and fell back in shock. The corridor was covered in blood. It looked fresh, and it was dripping down the walls. I shivered as I climbed to my feet and proceed down the corridor. Every corridor I went pass had blood all over.

"_What the hell happened?"_ I thought. I walked into a huge corridor, at the end of the corridor was a square metal door, and it was wide open and light was pouring out of it. Pokémon were pouring into it, all running.

"Hey, wait up!" I shouted at them. Dewott ran past and beckoned me to follow her.

"Alright, I'm coming." I said as I tried to run after her, but I felt my legs lock. I looked down, my legs were fine, and I just couldn't move them. I started to panic. Then I heard a blood curdling howl from behind me.

I turned my head and I saw a horrid sight. A few steps away was a weird creature, with an eyeball hanging out from its socket and blood surrounding its mouth. It bared a set of sharp, blood stained teeth. It was about the same height as me. It raised an arm, there was no hand attached to it. Just a sharpen piece of bone. Its body looked rotten and bits of its flesh were missing.

I felt like I was going to throw up. Then it stared at me. Its hanging eye and its good eye stared at me. I tried to run but I couldn't, my legs were still frozen. I looked back at the creature; it pointed its bone at me and then let out a spine-tingling scream and rushed after me. I let out a scream and I felt my legs go back into action as I sprinted towards the door.

The door was slowly closing.

"Wait! Stop!" I shouted. I sprinted hard and fast to the door. Dewott was standing outside, waving her hand and smiling.

"Don't leave me!" I yelled at her.

The door was nearly closed. "No!" I yelled as I slammed hard into the door as it closed shut with a bang.

"Let me out!" I yelled as I banged on the door. I turned around and saw the creature jump in the air and hurl itself at me, its sharp bone up in the air, ready to slice me in half. I closed my eyes and put my arms in front of me.

"No!" I yelled.

I gasped with shock as I awoke from the nightmare. I grasp my chest and began to pant.

"That was fucked up…" I panted. I finally regained my breath and looked to the clock. It was five in the morning. I sighed as I collapsed back on my bed. That nightmare really got to me. I curled up into a ball and shivered with fear.

"Would they really leave me here to die?" I asked myself.

The nightmare left me a bit depressed. The thought of being left here to die was painful to think about. I was still in that position when Mienshao came in for breakfast. I heard her drop her tray and rush over to me.

"I had a nightmare…" I said to her. "It just shook me up, that's all. I'll be fine."

I smiled weakly at her. She smiled back and cleaned up her tray and went back out to get me more breakfast. I sighed as I stretched out from my position. The nightmare was still plaguing my mind and filling my head with bad thoughts.

It didn't go so well at lunch. No one was talking; I just had my head on the table with my eyes closed. I guess everyone was looking at me, as I felt I was being watched from all sides. I felt a tug on my shirt as I looked down. Buizel had a worried look on her face. I smiled weakly and placed her on my lap.

"Don't worry." I said. "I'm fine. I just didn't get much sleep."

I hated to tell them lies, but it was for the better. I glanced to the clock; it was nearing the time I would be dragged out soon. I sighed as I placed Buizel next to me.

Right on cue, the doors were slammed opened. No one bothered to look, as we all knew who was going to get taken. I felt a large hand placed on my shoulder and I turned around. It was a Throh, I sighed as I got up. They placed their hands around my arms and led me away.

As well went pass several corridors, I looked down each one. They all had a pair of double doors at the end of them. We turned into one and walked towards the double doors, which were guarded by two Sawks.

They opened the door and I looked inside, it was dark. Before I could say anything, I was pushed in.

"Don't I get a…" I said when the door slammed shut. "Flashlight…"

I sighed as I got up. It was dark inside the room; I couldn't see the end of the room. I sighed as I walked down the room.

"_I hope this isn't another ghost."_ I thought as I walked down the room, hearing only the light tap of my feet hitting the floor.

Just then, I heard a bloodcurdling scream then the end of the room. My eyes snapped open and I saw it. The creature from my dream, walking slowly towards me.

I started to walk back in shock.

"It can't be…" I said. "It can't be real!"

It pointed its sharpened bone at me and let out a screech; I covered my ears and cringed with pain. Then it rushed at me.

"Shit! Shit!" I yelled as I turned and ran. I ran towards the double doors, which swung opened and light was shining in.

I pushed myself to go faster and I was so close to the doors, until they slammed shut and I smashed into them.

"Ouch…" I groaned. I turned around; the creature was still coming after me. I let out a scream and began banging on the door.

"Let me out of here!" I yelled. "Let me out!"

No one answered, I turned around to see the creature leap into the air and raise its sharp bone to slice me in half.

"Shit!" I yelled as I rolled away just in time. I ran into the darkness of the room. It let out a high pitch screech. I reached the corner of the room and collapsed. I was in tears as I curled up into a ball.

"I can't do this…" I whispered to myself. "I just can't…"

"Yes you can…" a voice told me. "Be brave."

"But I don't want to be left to die." I told it.

"Their friends…" said the voice. "Why would they leave you…?"

"I don't know…" I whispered. "I don't know…"

"Even if you are to die…" the voice said. "You'll die knowing that you helped them. You gave them a chance to live a good life. And they would never forget you."

I didn't answer back. I just sat there, listening to the voice in my head.

"You gave them hope…" it said. "You can't let the hope die…"

I felt my heart get lifted up. The voice was right. I can't let that hope die.

"Your right, I can't let it die." I said. I had to confront that creature. I had to overcome my fear.

I stood up and walked to the middle of the room.

"Hey!" I yelled. "I'm not afraid of you! Show yourself!"

I scanned the room, watching for movement. I looked up in the air and gasped. It was already coming to land. I didn't have time to move as it tackled me to the ground. I gulped and closed my eyes, waiting for my neck to get sliced open.

I waited and waited. Nothing happened. I slowly opened one of my eyes to see a Zoroark, who had a smile on its face.

"Well done." Said the voice, "You have shown great courage, you will need that if you want to escape."

I stared at the Zoroark. "Was that you?" I asked.

It nodded. "Yes it was me." It replied.

"How did you know my about my nightmare?" I asked.

"I can sense fears." It replied. "Your fear stood out among the rest I could sense."

"You think I can do it? Do you think I can save these Pokémon?" I asked it.

It nodded. "You overcame your fear, you are willing to accept your fate if it ever arises, and I have a gift for you."

"And what is that?" I asked it.

"My body." She replied as she planted a kiss on my lips. I returned the kiss as she began to slowly grind against my crotch. Her wet nose rubbed against mine as we continued to kiss each other.

My member was rock hard and she slowly slid across it, her wet slit making a wet patch on my pants. She broke the kiss and she slid down my body, till she reached the bulge in my pants.

She pulled down my pants slowly, my member jumped up with excitement as my pants came off. She smiled and grabbed it with two hands and slowly pumped by member.

She placed her mouth close and she licked the head, her rough tongue felt amazing as it continued to lick my member. She lowered her head down and placed my member in her mouth. She slowly bobbed her head, sucking on it while she massaged my scrotum.

I let out a moan as she went further down. Her mouth fully engulfed my member, the pleasure I was receiving was paradise. After a few moments of sucking it, she pulled back. My member came out of her mouth with a loud pop. She wiped her mouth and smiled.

"Now…time for the main course." She said as she placed my member against her slit. I slowly prod her hole and set let out a moan of pleasure. Slowly I pushed against her; her folds were parting as I finally entered her. She let out a howl of pleasure as she began to ride my member.

Her walls were clutching my member. I let out a moan of pleasure as I felt the warmness get to me. She let out a howl as she placed her hands on my chest. She was defiantly enjoying herself.

"Oh yes!" She said. "Harder! Harder!" Her voice echoed inside my head as I began to thrust up.

She shouted at me to go faster and harder. Every time I obeyed until I was ready to cum.

"I'm going to cum!" I shouted.

"Cum inside me!" she shouted. "Please!"

I thrust harder into her and I let out a moan as I released all the built up pleasure. My warm seed traveled deep inside her as she let out a moan and collapsed beside me.

I let out a deep breath and pulled up my pants.

"You are good." She said to me.

"Thanks." I said as I got up.

"I hope to see you again soon." She said.

"I hope so too." I said as I gave her a wink and walked to the double doors.

I was back in my cell, I felt like a new person. I felt determined to get out of here, but I needed some more help. Someone with brute strength. And I knew who had it.

Mienshao walked in and sat beside me.

"Mienshao, I got one more favor to ask you." I asked her.

She nodded and leaned in to listen.

"Can you take me to see that Beartic that attacked me?" I said.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked worried.

"Listen." I said. "If we're going to get out of here. We need everyone's help."

She sighed and nodded.

"Thanks, oh and by the way. Do you know anything about the antidote?"

She nodded.

"Is it ready?" I hopefully asked. Even though it's been a day, I hope he had time to work on it.

To my surprise, she nodded. I jumped up and let out a cheer.

"If we can get Beartic on our side tonight." I said. "We can get out here tomorrow night!"

It was nearing one in the morning. I was wide awake and waiting for Mienshao to come. I heard a key turning in the lock slowly and it slowly opened. Mienshao stuck her in.

I smiled as I got up and followed her out the door. This was the dangerous part now. If we both got caught, we would end up in some serious trouble, I didn't want to think about it, so I set my mind on getting to Beartic alive.

I followed her through several corridors, I was following close behind her when we heard a groan, we froze in our place as we saw a Throh walk pass the corridor. We held our breath and prayed he didn't come down this way. He walked pass without even looking down.

We sighed with relief as we continued to move on. Soon we were there. The cell door looked like a giant freezer.

"He's in there?" I whispered.

She nodded and I took a deep breath.

"Alright unlock it." I whispered.

She nodded and pulled out her key. She inserted it in the lock and twisted it slowly. I heard a click and she pulled the key out.

"Wish me luck." I said. "If trouble comes, just give a two knocks."

She nodded. I grabbed the handle and began to pull it aside. She tugged my shirt. I turned to see her handing me a berry. I nodded and pulled the door aside. Cold air rushed out the door and I shivered. It was freezing in there. I took the berry and walked inside and slid the door shut.

I walked into the middle of the cell. It was like a huge freezer. I shivered as I continued to explore the cell. It was dark and cold, but I finally found him. He was huddled in a corner.

"Hey, wake up." I said. He turned his head and glanced at me. I heard him growl but I stood my ground. He let out an even louder growl and lunged at me. His claw was only a few inches away from my face but he tripped. His ankle was attached to the wall.

"Here, I got you something." I said as I held out the berry. He glared at me as I held out the berry.

"It's for you." I said.

In one quick movement he swiped the berry from my hand and began munching on it.

"I don't fear you." I said. "Many Pokémon do, but I don't."

He glared at me angrily.

"I'm not angry at you. Even if you did try to cut me in half." I said. "You must have had a rough life."

He stared at me; I could see him straightening his frown. "I think you're looking for love, you grew up with psychical love. Not emotional love."

He's frown disappeared and he stared at me with a blank expression.

"I care for you." I said. "I love you, and I need your help."

He stared at me. "Tomorrow night." I said. "There will be a massive break out, but I need you. You still resist them, so when the break out happens, you can help defend other Pokémon. If you show that you're helpful, they will love you. They will feel safe."

He stared back, his eyes widen at the idea.

"But, I need to know. Are you willing to help?" I said.

I stared at him, and he stared back. We stared at each other for a moment, till he slowly nodded his head.

"Thank you." I said as I walked close and gave him a hug. He looked shock at my gesture.

"This is one way to show emotional love." I said. His shock expression died and he nodded.

I smiled as I walked back to the door.

"When a Mienshao turns up tomorrow night, she will release you from your chains."

I pulled the door opened and I waved goodbye. He did his best to wave goodbye. I smiled as I closed the door shut quietly.

"We're good here." I whispered. "I'll tell everyone in the canteen tomorrow."

She nodded as she led me back to my cell. When we were safe back inside my cell, I let out a sigh and collapsed back onto my bed.

"_My last night in this place."_ I thought. I smiled as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The news of a break out broke out over the canteen. When I told my table, they got excited. They told the other groups and soon I was crowded by every Pokémon in the canteen.

"Listen up carefully." I said. "It's happening tonight, around twelve and one. Once you're out of your cells, meet up here. We're stronger in numbers. By now you should know the way to the canteen. If any of you are near Vulpix, try and get her to follow you. We're not leaving here without her. Once we're all together, we will push our way through any resistance and towards the main door. We will follow a Mienshao. She knows the way. Once we're out, we'll find a way to get rid of these pesky pain chips."

Every Pokémon nodded with agreement.

"Remember, stick together." I said. "You can't do this by yourself."

It was very painful waiting for the time to come, but I managed. I heard my cell door click and Mienshao opened it slowly. The time had come.

I got up quickly and followed behind her. She led me into the canteen.

"This is the vent we're going to use?" I asked.

She nodded as she opened the vent.

"Ladies first." I said, she nodded and entered the vent. I followed in behind her. The vent was spacious and I could of have easily lie sideways. I follow behind Mienshao. Whose behind was waving in front of me, I could see her slit and I stared at it while we were crawling. I picked up the pace a bit and stuck out my tongue and gave it a lick.

She let out a yelp and turned her head and looked at me angrily.

"Sorry." I said. "I couldn't help myself."

She nodded and continued down the vent. I followed behind her, trying to keep my eyes off her slit. I looked around the vent, there were many exits and I couldn't keep track of where we were. Suddenly Mienshao stopped and I bumped into her behind.

I shook my head and looked forward. In front of her was a grate. She pointed at it.

"That's their room?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Awesome, let's do this."

She nodded and slammed her fist down onto the grate, it bent and she punched it again until it broke and slammed hard onto the floor. She jumped down and landed safely on the floor. I twisted my body around so I landed feet first. I inched my way out and I dropped onto the carpet.

I looked around the room. Contained in there was a desk, a computer and two sofas, there was also a table with a chemistry items on top. I walked to the computer and turned it on.

It rumbled lightly and the screen turned on. I sat down in the office chair which was located nearby and started to search the computer.

"Let's see what's on here." I said.

I opened a file labeled, 'Security feed.'

Several tabs showed up. All displaying a room. One showed the garden, another one showed a dark room, another one showed a pool, one room had a queen size bed inside.

"So this is how they watch me…" I said as I closed the tabs.

I searched some more and found a file called 'Pain Chip Control.'

"Well, this should be interesting." I said as I opened the file.

A list showed up with every Pokémon's name in this place. My name was on the list too. Beside the names was a tab that said, activated.

I clicked on my name and changed mine to deactivated. I heard a slight hissing sound on the back of my neck. I changed every Pokémon's to deactivated.

"That should make things much easy." I said.

I searched some more and found a file called 'Electronic Cell Control.'

"Bingo!" I said as I opened the file. With a single click, I opened every cell. Then I heard an alarm go off.

"Shit!" I yelled. I turned to Mienshao. "You got to help the others. I'll stay here for a bit and I'll meet up with you at the canteen, okay?"

She nodded and ran out the room. I got up and felt something soft touch my foot. I looked down. It was my bag!

I smiled as I picked it up and placed it on my back. I was about to rush off to go to the canteen when I remember something. Vulpix! I turned back and stared at the chemistry table. On it were two needles. One was filled with orange liquid; the other was filled with green liquid. I remembered back to the day of the injection, the drug was orange. I picked up the green needle.

"_This must be the antidote."_ I thought as I gripped it in my hand. I ran to the door and I was about to open it when it slammed opened and I was thrown back. I lost my grip on the needle and it flew off somewhere.

I groaned and rubbed my head.

"I should of known!" a male voice shouted.

I looked up and saw Liam.

"You're the one who released them!" he yelled at me.

I decided to be a smartass. "You caught me red handed." I smirked as I climbed to my feet.

"I should of have killed you when you were first brought down here. But Grace insisted to have you be a test subject. Well, doesn't matter now. I'll just kill you here."

He swung his fist at me and I ducked out of the way. I hoped over the desk, knocking over the microphone that was on it. He climbed after me.

"Stay still!" he growled as he lunged at me. I moved quickly as he smashed himself against a sofa.

He moved quickly off and I wasn't prepared. He swung at me and it connected with my head, I toppled back and fell backwards onto the chemistry table. I heard glass breaking and the table creaked.

I groaned as I tried to get up. Liam lunged at me and gripped my neck and began to squeeze.

I gasped for air as he squeezed tighter.

"Give up and just die!" he shouted as his grip tightened.

I felt myself go light-headed and I tilted my head. The needle with the sex drug was an arm reach away. I inched my arm closer to it. My vision began to fade as I gasped for air. I gripped the needle in my hand and brought it to his neck.

He let out a yell of pain and gripped his neck. I took a quick breath and regained my vision. I got up and smashed my leg against his leg. He let out a yell as he collapsed, holding his leg. I grabbed the needle and started to push the plunger.

"Have a taste of your own medicine!" I yelled as I empty the contents of the needle into his neck. He gasped and knocked me off. He pulled the needle out and gripped his neck as he sprawled onto the ground.

"You motherfucker!" he yelled. "That was designed for Pokémon, not humans!"

"Well, you made a great test subject." I said as I dusted myself off.

"The antidote…where is it?" he gasped as he crawled across the floor. "There it is!" He started to crawl to the green needle.

"Piss off!" I yelled as I jumped on him and snatched the needle off him. "That will be for Vulpix."

I jumped off him and ran to the exit. I felt my ankle get grabbed and I looked down. Liam didn't look to good. His tongue was out and he was drooling over the place.

"That's unpleasant." I said. I shook my foot but he wouldn't let go.

"Let go!" I yelled as I stomped my foot.

"Liam!" a female called. "The slaves are escaping!" Grace rushed into the room and gasped.

"What have you done to him!" she yelled at me.

I didn't have time to answer as Liam got up and pounced at Grace.

She let out a yell as she hit the ground hard. Liam tore up her pants and shirt badly. Looks like he was aroused.

I let out a smile and walked out of the room.

"Have fun you too." I called back.

"Liam, put that back inside your pants!" I heard Grace yelled. "This isn't time for…" I heard her let out a gasp.

I sprinted towards the canteen. Bodies of unconscious Sawks and Throhs laid around the corridors. I burst into the canteen. Everyone was there, including Beartic.

"Good to see you Beartic." I said.

He smiled and nodded at me.

I searched around for Vulpix, who wasn't that hard to find as I found her grinding against Timburr.

"Hold on Timburr." I said as I kneeled down and inserted the needle into Vulpix. Vulpix froze as I injected the antidote into her. For a few seconds she just stood there, doing nothing but blink. She then shook her head and looked around.

"Welcome back, Vulpix." I said with a smile.

She looked confused and looked down at Timburr. He didn't look to happy. She let out a little yelp and backed off him.

"Alright, that's everyone." I said. I felt something tug against my pants and I looked down. It was Mienshao.

"Good to see you." I said. "I just had a bit of a run in with Liam and Grace, but their busy right now…expressing their love to each other."

She nodded and I followed her to the front of the canteen.

"Alright, everyone!" I yelled. "The time has come! Where we will be free!"

Pokémon were cheering and dancing. I saw Plusle and Minun waving electric pom poms around.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Grace's voice boomed over the speakers. "You little fuckers aren't going anywhere!"

"And what are you going to do about it!" I shouted.

"This!" she said as I heard a few keyboard taps.

"Self-Destruct activated evac immediately. One minute and thirty seconds left!" boomed a robotic voice.

"This will destroy everything, and no one will learn anything about this place!" she yelled into the microphone. She let out a laugh; she then let out a little scream. "Liam, not that hole!" she shouted.

"Shit! Come on everyone!" I yelled as Mienshao and I busted through the double doors.

We rushed down the corridors, with every Pokémon in tow. I panted hard as I began to lose breath after the first couple of corridors.

After a few more corridors, we reached a large corridor.

"One minute and ten seconds left." The robotic voice boomed.

We rushed down the main corridor in a hurry, at the end of the corridor; a large metal door began to close.

"Oh fuck! The door is closing!" I yelled. "Move faster!" We did our best to move faster, but Beartic somehow moved the fastest. He made it to the door and used his strength to hold up the door.

I stopped beside him and beckoned the others to keep moving.

"Keep leading them, Mienshao!" I shouted. She nodded and ducked underneath the door.

"Forty Five Seconds left." Boomed the robotic voice.

"Okay, that's the last one." I said. The door was down low and Beartic was struggling to keep holding it.

"You go, Beartic." I said. "I'll stay." He shook his head.

"But, you have a chance for a better life!" I shouted. He shook his head.

"Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded. I sighed as I took off my bag and slid it under.

"I love you, Beartic…" I said as I crawled underneath the door. "Rest in Peace."

I watched as he dropped the door, the door slammed and a shockwave erupted.

I scooped up my bag and ran towards the exit.

"Thirty Seconds Left!" boomed the robotic voice.

"Keep going, Jack!" I shouted as I sprinted up a ramp. I entered into the warehouse. The maze of shelves were still there and I rushed through them.

"Ten Seconds left!" I heard a muffled robotic voice.

"Shit!" I yelled as I rushed to through the maze.

"Five."

I twisted around a shelf and sprinted down a corridor of shelves.

"Four."

I caught sight of the door and I pushed myself harder, gripping on the shelves as I ran pass them for extra momentum.

"Three."

The door was in full sight now, down a narrow corridor of shelves.

"Two." I sprinted towards the door and busted through it, the cool night air hitting my face.

"One."

I heard an explosion emit behind me.

"Shit…" I said as I felt myself get thrown into the air, I felt the heat of the explosion sweep pass my legs. I let out a yell as I was catapulted through the air and hit the ground hard.

I knocked my head onto the ground hard and blacked out.

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a white room, similar to a hospital room. I groaned and rubbed my head. I let out a quick cough and I pushed the covers off the bed I was in. I went to the window and looked out. I saw a large smoke column float above in the distance.

I then remembered that the warehouse exploded. The door behind me banged opened. I turned quickly to see Buizel rush in and pounced onto me.

"Get back here!" a nurse yelled as she entered the room. She looked at me and blushed.

"Oh sorry…" she said. "We just didn't want them to disturb you."

"It's okay." I said as I hugged Buizel.

Dewott and Lilligant popped their heads in and rushed in too. They wrapped their arms around me and hugged me. I felt happiness rush back into my heart.

"What happened?" I asked the nurse.

"Well, we all heard a loud explosion coming from the abandoned warehouse. The police found you collapsed on the ground, surrounded by Pokémon. They quickly brought you here and we patched you up." She told me.

I nodded. "I guess that want me to answer a few questions."

She nodded. "I'll contact the Chief and he'll swing by today."

"Alright." I said as I hugged my Pokémon. She walked out the door. Unfezant and Timburr walked in after her.

"Dewott, Lilligant, Buizel. Can you step out for a moment? I got to speak with Unfezant and Timburr privately." I said.

They left the room and I closed the door.

I kneel down and beside them and pulled them into a hug.

"I'm glad you two are alright." I said with tears began forming in my eyes.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you." I sniffed.

Timburr patted me on the back and I felt Unfezant wing wrap around my back.

I smiled as I continued to hug them.

"I love you two, so much." I said.

The Chief came in half an hour later. I told everything that happened, but I left about the parts about me being a test subject.

"So, that's why Pokémon were missing." He said. "I heard that places like these exist but I thought that they were made up. You should get some rest. You had it rough."

He replaced his cap and was walking out.

"Wait!" I shouted. He turned and looked at me. "What happened to the Pokémon?"

"They are at the Pokémon center, being well looked after."

I smiled at that thought. "Thanks." I said as I placed my head on the soft pillow.

He left and closed the door. I closed my eyes, with happy thoughts in my head, knowing that I was free. Free and alive.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

I was released from the hospital two days later. After munching down some lunch. I asked the nurse where the Pokémon were being held.

"Just head over to the Pokémon center." She said.

"Alright, thank you." I said as I waved goodbye.

A cold breeze hit me in the face and I took a deep breath. It felt good to be outside and free. I walked over to the Pokémon center and entered. A pink haired lady greeted me at the front desk.

"Hello and welcome to the Pokémon center." She said smiling. "How may I help you?"

"I would like to visit the Pokémon that were brought here from the warehouse." I said.

"Why yes, I remember you." She said. "You were the boy who was found. Nice to see you up and about."

"Thank you." I said smiling.

"Right this way." She said as she left the front desk and opened the door behind her. I followed her into the hallway.

"They have been behaving very well. From what the Police Chief told me, they had some pretty rough days." She told me.

"It was rough." I said. "But we pulled through…apart from one Pokémon."

We continued down the hallway until we reached a double door.

"They are in here." She said. She pushed opened the doors and entered, I followed her in.

Inside was a colorful room, toys were laid out on the ground, the Pokémon were gathered in groups and were all smiling happily.

"You have a visitor!" she shouted.

They all turned their heads to me. Within a split second they rushed at me and I was soon I was surrounded by them. All trying to get their arms or bodies around me.

After five minutes of getting squeezed by many smiling Pokémon, I was free to roam around the room. Playing with them and relaxing with them. The pink-haired lady smiled and left the room.

I saw the Zoroark that helped me overcame my fear.

"I nearly forgot to thank you. Without your help, I wouldn't have been able to help."

She smiled and I gave her a hug.

I played with them for, about three hours. It was nearly four in the afternoon and I decided to go rent a room for the night. I waved goodbye and walked out. Then I realized something. I didn't see Mienshao in there. I rushed to the front desk.

The pink-haired lady turned around. She must of have seen the panicked look on me.

"Calm down." She said. "What's wrong?"

"Do you have a Mienshao here?" I said.

"Yes, we do. Wasn't she the one with the warehouse Pokémon." She said.

"Yes, that's the one." I said.

"She's been very helpful." She said. "She's been making breakfast, lunch and dinner for all the Pokémon. She is very skilled."

"Could I perhaps see her?" I asked.

"Of course you can." She said with a smile. "Follow me."

We walked down the same corridor but took a turn and ended up in a comfortable Pokémon bedroom.

"This is where she is staying." She said. "Wait here and I'll go get her."

"Alright, thanks." I said. She closed the door and I sat down on my bed. Twiddling my thumbs.

Two minutes later, I heard the lady's voice.

"You should take a break, you might wear yourself out." I heard her say.

She opened the door and stepped aside. Mienshao stared in and her eyes widen.

"Hello, Mienshao." I said as I hopped off the bed. "Good to see you."

Mienshao stood there for a moment and then rushed into the room and leapt onto me and wrapped her arms around me.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her close.

"I'll just leave you two alone." The lady said as she closed the door.

I hugged Mienshao for a long time, until finally I sat down on the bed and placed her beside me.

"You know that, your original trainer…is dead." I said.

She nodded sadly.

"Well, I just want to offer you something." I said.

She leaned in.

"If you take my hand." I said. "I will accept that you would like me to be your trainer, but if your happy here and you don't want to leave. You can walk out that door, and I'll respect your answer."

I held out my hand next to her.

She stared at it. She stared and stared, not moving. Just blinking and staring at my hand.

She hopped off the bed and slowly walked to the door and placed her hand on the knob. I dropped my hand off and hanged my head. Until she suddenly rushed back to me and gave me a kiss.

"Is that a yes?" I asked her.

She nodded happily.

I smiled and returned the kiss.

"I promise I will take care of you." I said. "Always."

She took my hand and I led her out of the room. Back out the front.

"Thank you for letting me see them." I said to the lady.

"No problem." She said. "You're always welcome to come back and see them."

I smiled and nodded. I waved her goodbye as I led Mienshao out the door.

A day later, I stood outside the wrecked warehouse with Dewott, Lilligant, Buizel, Unfezant, Timburr and Mienshao. I held a flower in my hand as I stared at the remains of the warehouse. I took a deep breath as I placed the flower between the wired fences.

I bowed my head as I closed my eyes, remembering Beartic.

"Rest in Peace, my friend." I said as I raised my head.

I looked at my Pokémon. They were all staring at the remains of the warehouse. I sighed as I looked up at the sky. The smoke had cleared away and the police had taped off the area.

I looked to my Pokémon.

"We had a rough few weeks." I said. "But we made it."

Tears began forming in my eyes.

"But let us remember Beartic, without him, we would have been trapped in there."

I sniffed loudly as tears began flowing down my cheeks.

"He will be missed by many…"

I felt Dewott pat my back and I smiled.

"But… at least he knew that he was loved…" I said.

We stood there for a minute in silence, the wind blowing through our hair.

I let out a sigh and looked to my Pokémon.

"Come on, let's go." I said.

We turned away from the sight and walked away.

I looked back at it and smiled. At least that place will no longer be used for that sort of business ever again. With that thought in my mind, I continued to walk with my Pokémon, back to the town, to begin a new adventure.

The End.

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

Thank you to you, the reader. For reading through this. It's been a hell of a journey, but I got through this novel. It's been fun and I hope you enjoyed it.

-From Sawyer521


End file.
